The Only One
by Companion of Insanity
Summary: Rounding a sharp corner, he finds himself facing a door that's slightly ajar. Pheromones are pouring out of the slight opening and his instincts take over. That same door is treated with violence as Harry pushes past it, banging it loudly against an adjacent wall. Inside, Harry is almost drowned by the sweet smell, and the source was mere feet away. -Omegaverse Fic, Mpreg
1. The Only One

Harry can smell it. It's rich, strong, scented of coffee and cocoa, wafting through the corridors of Star Labs. It's not a smell he's familiar with. It's incredibly new to his nostrils...and it's making all the blood in his body run south. Harry needs to place its cause and origin. Keep walking, a little further...

In his mind, Harry is going through a map of Star Labs. If he's right, this sweet and heavenly scent in the air is coming from the showers... Yes, it has to be. He can hear water running from one...no, two shower heads. Feeling the air rapidly cooling against his skin tells him the water temp is set to damn near freezing. A few more steps and he picks up its point of birth and cause. An omega. Healthy, in heat, and untouched.

Harry's brain stumbles a bit at the smell of a virgin omega. He's never known the scent before. It's such a rarity to come across an untouched omega on his earth. And he suspected that it was the same for this earth, as well.

Rounding a sharp corner, he finds himself facing a door that's slightly ajar. Pheromones are pouring out of the slight opening and his instincts take over. That same door is treated with violence as Harry pushes past it, banging it loudly against an adjacent wall. Inside, Harry is almost drowned by the sweet smell, and the source was mere feet away. Since Barry was at work and Caitlin was just a beta...

"Ramon?"

There was a quiet, "In here," and Harry turned towards the furthest stall. The curtain wasn't even closed. Cisco couldn't have cared less. He was curled up in the corner, allowing the freezing water to soak him down. His jacket was at his feet sopping wet, his iron man shirt not far from the jacket. His socks and sneakers were just outside of the stall, bone dry.

When Cisco looked up at Harry, his eyes were mixed with heat driven lust and some emotional pain.

"You don't look so-"

"Don't give me any of that shit. I know exactly how I look _and smell_ to you," Cisco spat.

Harry snarled at the bitterness.

"I'm not full blast yet. Give it another half hour," Cisco sighs, defeat smeared on his face. He knew he was taking a chance by staying in Star Labs. Either Harry or Barry would find him, so it was just a matter of when more than who.

But Harry is already moving in on him, gripping his shoulders, shifting and flipping him down onto his stomach. Cisco doesn't even fight. He's wearing a look of failure on his face, and he seems ready to burst into tears as Harry presses his weight against his bare back. Harry uses his height to his advantage, nuzzling the crook of the engineer's neck and rutting against his denim clad ass at the same time. His hands have wandered, one snarling gently in Cisco's hair, the other kneading Cisco's right butt cheek. It's all a sign of what's to come. The Latino closes his eyes, feeling filthy.

Whore. Just like his mother said. He just had to be the only omega in the family for three generations. And poor Harry is too busy responding to his alpha instincts to notice the hurt he's feeling. The worst part is he's not upset with Harry. He's upset with himself. Out of scent blockers, out of suppressants, it was his own fault.

Cisco's refusal to participate eventually makes Harry sit up.

"You're crying," he says softly, concerned. He strokes soothing circles against a bare shoulder, and Cisco's frame jerks a bit with a faint sob, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm minutes away from a full heat and you're asking me that?"the other quietly asks. He finally moves, pushing himself up. "Not here... Your room... I just want to get this over with."

Cisco found himself being gently scooped up from the floor and Harry carried him off, paying no mind to the fact that they were both soaked with cold water.

The heat lasted a full week. Cisco wakes on Harry's bed to some sunlight peeking through a window. His hair is an absolute mass, stray strands stuck to his forehead with sweat. He's pleasantly sore in all areas except...

Harry comes in with a small cup of coffee and a large glass of water just as Cisco presses a hand to the side of his neck, confusion and disbelief written all over his face. Harry heaves a sigh and sits down on the bed, passing the water to him.

"I know I didn't bite."

Cisco holds the glass with one hand, the other still on his neck. Part of him is glad, another part is hurt. It felt like rejection. So he swallows a lump in his throat.

"Why?" It's soft, and Harry can hear the pain in it.

"How do the laws for bonded omegas work here?"

Cisco blinks. "They're urged to get a marriage certificate to make it official, it's not required, but other than that, there's really no change in the dynamics. What does that have to do with-"

"-On Earth-2, once an omega is bonded, it's the end for them. They loose everything; voting rights, the ability to speak freely, they can't work without the alpha's permission, they can't even own anything. Not even the clothes on their backs. I wasn't sure how the laws worked here, so I didn't want to risk it... It was out of concern. Also, you were bitter and upset when I got to you..."

Cisco's hand slipped from his neck and he nodded. "I'm the only omega in my family. The," he paused to take a deep breath, "the Ramons are a strong line of alphas and a few betas. Mom especially views omegas as whores since we tend to bend over for any alpha that walks by. I pumped myself full of scent blockers when I hit puberty so I could have peace and quiet... I wasn't even allowed to family reunions, she saw me as such a disgrace."

Harry hasn't sipped his coffee. He's trying to imagine what it must have been like for Cisco growing up. "She must have screamed at you a lot."

" _Puta_. That's all she ever called me. Unless I went into heat. Then it got worse."

Harry turns his body towards him, wanting to offer comfort in anyway he can. There's fiery poisonous anger violating his blood vessels that's directed at Cisco's family more than anything. He switches the water with his coffee, making Cisco smile. He knows Harry basically drinks black death for coffee, but at that moment, it was the best thing ever. He sips it slowly, doesn't slurp it. That would kill the mood, anyway.

"That being said, with your next heat, would you permit me to bite?" Harry asked quietly.

Cisco reddens, nervous and slightly embarrassed. "You want to bond...with _me?_ Are you serious?"

Harry gave a nod. "You're a handful, I know. But I guess that's part of the challenge."

Cisco shrugs though, mulling it over in his head. Yes, he most certainly was a handful. It's part of his nature. But he's being held back. Family rules demanded he present his alpha to his parents, if he ever found one. Harry was not exactly a guy he could take home. Never mind the price on his head that CCPD has. But then again, what had his family ever done for him? Other than yell at him and exclude him from everything? That was it. They did jack shit, so their rules were nothing to him.

"Sure. I... I think I'd like being bonded." The smile brought to his face made Harry mirror him, and they leaned towards each other, sharing a sweet kiss of contentment.

"I do have a request. You don't have to honor it, in fact I don't expect you to, given its nature. If you decide not to, I won't be offended or upset, I promise. But if you want to, then-"

"-Dude, out with it, already. What?"

He was rambling. That was a first for Harrison Wells. Harry bit his lip, suddenly shy to ask the question. His cheeks tinted pink slightly to corroborate that. "Would you consider throwing out your bc?"

Kids? With Harry? That would be interesting.

"Cut down on the grumpiness and I'll think about it. Fair?"

Cisco can see Harry's heart swells in his chest. His bright blue eyes are almost overfilled with hope and utter joy. Good, Cisco thinks, it's about time the guy finally saw the rainbow.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!  
**_


	2. 3 Months

"Just need to hold it steady and..."

A loud knock the apartment door made Cisco lose his firm grip on the Lego and he dropped it inside the nearly complete battleship.

"God dammit!"

He got up from the couch and very calmly walked to the door. He wanted to rip the door open, but he couldn't. Couldn't risk exerting himself too much right now. Instead, he handled it gently, silently cursing whoever had the nerve to interrupt him and...

"Dante?!"

"Yeah, we arranged to get together tonight. Remember?" he flatly stated, blinking at the star wars pajamas.

"Oh, shit! That was today?! Oh, boy. Um," he let his brother in, scurrying off to the kitchen for his secret stash of money for ordering takeout and he started counting it out. Dante steps into the living room and sniffs, confused. The scent of motor oil, black silk coffee and cheap shampoo is everywhere. There's something else, too. He can pick up age, definitely older, definitely alpha. But what's that other thing? That was going to bug him until he figured out what it was.

In the meantime, he could address the other smell that he could identify.

"Alpha?" he called, stepping into the kitchen. Cisco winced and closed his eyes. He really should have known better. His shoulders scrunch up as he ever so slowly turns to face his brother. Cisco looks like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dante throws his arms out slightly, waiting for a response. Then he spots the bite mark on his little brother's neck.

"It wasn't in my plans to tell mom and dad, so don't go spreading it around!" the other bites, pointing a finger at him.

Dante is flabbergasted. "But you bonded! You actually found someone willing to put up with you?"

Cisco groans, his expression drops and he plants himself down at the kitchen table. "Way to go, big bro. Your vote of confidence in me is just thrilling." It's flat, blunt, deadpan, pick something. Either way, it had Cisco slumped over the table peering up at him, a little hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry. It just came out of nowhere!" Dante sits down at the table across from him. "Who is he?"

"Oh, just a close friend...uuuhhh... Hey, want some coffee?"

"You don't know who he is, do you?" Flat, blunt, deadpan, again, pick something.

Cisco almost launches up from his seat, afraid of what he might be suggesting. "I'm not a slut! I know who the guy is! I don't just bend over for people! Why does everybody just assume that?! Just because I'm an omega doesn't mean-"

"-Whoa! Whoa! Cisco! Calm down! I didn't say that!" Dante is close to shouting, but he doesn't. Cisco's face softens, realizing he's lashed out when he shouldn't. He lowers his eyes and sighs, slumping further into the table and resting his head on his left arm. Dante hasn't attacked him, at least not deliberately. In fact the guy turned around after Cisco left their parents' home, trying to be somewhat supportive due to a guilty conscience. Which is more than can be said for their parents.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still getting over mom and dad... I'm trying, okay? It's just not that easy for me."

Dante swallows a large lump in his throat. "Why don't we do that Italian place you always liked? Rizzo's?" He's trying to change the subject rather than dwell on it. Cisco looks back up and smiles. He appreciates it.

"The baby doesn't like Italian," and it's said so softly that Dante almost missed it. Cisco bites his lip and gets up to finish counting money at the counter.

"Baby?!" So that was the odd tang in the air! "Does he know?!"

Cisco stacks the money nearly and grabs his cell phone. "Not yet. He's been...away on business."

Harry was back on Earth-2 prepping the lab so he could pass it over to someone else. Specifically Jesse. He's been gone for a while, too. He left a few weeks after Cisco's second heat when they bonded.

"We text. He'll call me when he needs a window home." The inside joke to his powers makes him chuckle. He dials for a Chinese place, places the order, enough for three people on a whim, and hangs up.

Dante sees the amusement in his eyes, and sees the utter love that he feels for this alpha. It's significant because Cisco hasn't expressed real love for anyone in years. Their parents are hardly deserving of it. And when he pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth, Cisco's eyes lower, become half lidded and hazy. He's remembering something. Dante could pick a memory if he wanted to, just to guess what his little brother was thinking about. Cisco's lower lip stays in his teeth, Dante doesn't move.

''So...you're not gonna tell mom and dad.'' It's a clear statement, and Cisco shakes his head in conformation. His parents don't deserve to know.

''Please. Tell them I'm pregnant? Can you see that conversation going down?''

Dante sighed, gave no answer and moved out to the living room. Cisco followed after about five minutes, with enough cash to cover the order. Dante eyes him. The haze is still present in his eyes. Something is rattling him inside; his lower lip is pulled back in by his teeth. He reaches up and rubs at a spot on the back of his head, twitching his eyelids a bit. An old head injury from years ago, and the cause for his need of contact lenses.

''Stop thinking about it, Cisco, it's in the past.''

The other blinks and shakes his head. ''Maybe for you.''

They sit and wait in awkward silence, trying not to dwell on childhood. There's a coffee table in front of them, where Cisco's battleship is sitting, nearly complete. Dante eyes it without much interest; he just needed something to focus on. A puny little red truck sits nearby, also made of Legos. In fact, looking around, there's a large number of Lego creations, from cars to ships to random scenes Cisco has created to pass the time.

''When is he supposed to back?'' Dante finally asks. Cisco has very clearly been bored and lonely going by the sheer number of things that have been made. Flowers, guns, animals, houses, the Tardis in a variety of sizes, a 2D version of R2-D2... Couches, race cars, helicopters, planes, miniature minions, fruit, a 2D Mario, Cisco was making anything and everything just to keep his hands busy.

''I don't know. I was planning on calling him later... When he gets back, I'm gonna have to take everything apart.'' It was a statement that was half whined and half humorous.

The clock ticks twenty minutes away and there's a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of their food. Cisco pays, Dante takes the bag and moves to the kitchen.

Two hours later, with the exception of three containers, all of the food is gone and Dante is grabbing his coat. Cisco watches him get ready to leave, afraid of what will happen when he gets home because he's covered in the scent of a pregnant omega. So his mother is going to find out one way or another. Dante picks up on it.

"Don't worry, I'm hitting a bar first. By the time I get out, the only thing she'll smell is alcohol and cigars."

Cisco nods, but it does little to douse his fear. That heavy, insistent, pounding knock is going to come at some point. Just a matter of time. Most omegas can't wait to tell their parents they're pregnant and bring their alphas home. Cisco feels like he's the only exception to the rule. He's dreading it and wondering how long he can hide it.

"Night, Cisco."

"Bye."

The door shut and Cisco dumped himself on the couch again, eyelids suitably heavy for the day he's had. Laying back and resting his head against a pillow so lumpy it should be a crime, he basks in the scent he can only recognize as his grumpy-ass, miserable-as-could-be, but perfect alpha. Harry was a grouch, yes. Harry could be a bigger dick than what he packed in his pants, yes. He was antisocial, robotic at times, chose to have a gray cloud looming over his head, Cisco could go on and on. And with every negative thing that came out of Harry, the more his brain screamed, ''perfect,'' ''mine,'' and ''I'm pregnant, he's the father, and I'm gonna give this kid everything mom never gave me!''

He's going to make a life for his child and give it all the love and affection that he never saw.

''Don't fall asleep on my account.'' Smooth, dry, and exhausted.

Cisco's eyes widen with joy and he grabs Harry's hand even though it's out of view. ''McKay! You fixed the Stargate!'' The groan that echoes through the apartment is totally worth it, in Cisco's opinion. The gate Harry used to get between the earths had been out of commission for a while and he'd finally solved the problem: one wire. One fucking frayed wire was the cause for the whole system crapping out.

''Yes, Sheppard, I fixed it. Cisco, I'm going to burn those DVD's.''

''I'll get new ones... Harry, what are you...!'' The older man has rounded and crawled onto the couch over him until his nose is buried in the nape of the Latino's neck, sniffing suspiciously. The engineer lays perfectly still, letting the alpha have this. There's his omega's scent pouring into his sinuses, and then there's a slight tang to the sweetness that is Cisco. This tang, he knows by heart. Harry drops his head against the younger's shoulder, inhaling deeply and moaning.

''Oh, Cisco... When were you planning to tell me?'' He nuzzles the crook of his neck and carefully shifts his weight so it's not bearing down on his stomach. The Lego battleship is spotted out of the corner of his eye as Cisco's arms embrace him tightly, eyelids fluttering shut at the warmth.

''Been keeping ourselves busy, have we?''

''You shouldn't have taken so long. Dinner's in the kitchen.'' Harry's home, Cisco is smiling, and for now, his fear of his mother is little more than a pile of dust.


	3. Confessions

It had to be two o'clock in the morning. The moon was glowing softly over Central City, peering into every window not blocked by a curtain. Harry groaned and sat up, unhappy with the moonlight hitting his glasses which in turn reflected directly onto his eyes. Cisco was lying still next to him, wrapped in sleep and snoring lightly. The older leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, earning a sleepy smile. Harry gets out of bed, figuring Cisco was due to eat soon, anyway.

It was the clattering of dishes in his kitchen that forced Cisco to open his eyes. The right side of the bed is empty. It's Harry. Good. Not some crummy burglar he has to blast through the apartment wall. Again. But we're not gonna get into that. We'll just say that the entire apartment building knows that there's a meta human living on the third floor and he wasn't too pleased about being woken up during the wee hours of the morning.

He sits up slowly, taking his time. He can't just spring out of bed right now. Sworn off of Vibe work for the next five months at least and leaving Caitlin and Barry wondering why, he's taking it easy. Despite how nuts he thinks he's getting when there's nothing for his mechanical engineering brain to do other than mentally disassemble his television and computer piece by piece.

Water running makes the omega get out of bed. They both went to bed in just their boxers, no surprise, so Cisco pulls on some Doctor Who pajama pants and a plain, loose black t-shirt. He notices along the way that Harry has reclaimed the blue plaid fleece pants he had earlier. His sweater is still lying on the dresser, though.

Smiling at the odd domestic life they sometimes lead, he heads for the kitchen. He's greeted by the smell of macaroni and cheese with dill relish and black olives mixed in, topped off with baby dill pickle slices. He can feel his stomach demanding the food as his bare feet meet the cold floor.

"You made my favorite dish!" he almost squeals happily, embracing the alpha from behind, firmly wrapping his arms around a bare torso.

Harry chuckles and hands him a bowl of the sinful concoction, forcing him to break away. "Remind me again why I cook this for you at all."

Cisco takes a spoon out of a drawer and sits down at the table. "You make it for me 'cuz you love me. And because you know I'll make your life miserable if you don't."

The older scientist nods and smiles. Yep. That's why. Cisco had enough power to do that before Harry knocked him up. Now the boy has both power and a reason to make his life a nightmare. Harry sits across from him at the table, having chosen a bowl of noodle soup over...whatever the hell is in Cisco's dish that he thinks is food.

"I must admit, you get some of the weirdest cravings," he remarks, eating a spoonful of soup.

Weirdest was being gentle. Harry thought the combination was absolutely nauseating. But Cisco has always resided outside the box of normalcy. He can be a ball of love when he wants to. Spry, gifted, and too adorable for his own good, Cisco is his polar opposite...and his perfect match.

Cisco made the perfect omega. He cared, he looked after Harry as much as the other looked after him. He wasn't all that fragile and delicate, there wasn't any feminism like Harry had seen with other young male omegas. Cisco was spry and energetic, loved a good burst of adrenaline on occasion... He was wild and free and like all omegas should have the right to be. The way Cisco lived here was a way omegas of Earth-2 could only dream of.

''We gotta tell Barry and Cait. And Joe and Jesse and...can we leave Iris out?'' Cisco asked casually, stuffing another spoonful in his mouth.

Harry gave a sigh, small and more of a huff, really. ''What's the point? She'll probably be with West when we inform everyone. But why bother? They'll all smell it when you set foot in the lab.''

Then suddenly Cisco looked like he was remembering something. Complete with setting the spoon down with a curse. ''I have to get some files to Captain Singh tomorrow. They're on the new metas that have been popping up lately. Dammit, the whole department's gonna smell me. And half of those guys have kids already.''

Harry really shouldn't find the whole thing humorous. But a chuckle rolled off, making Cisco glare at him. Honestly, everyone was bound to find out eventually.

''What do we do if your 'family' finds out?'' The question wasn't meant to come out with a casual tone, Harry meant it to be serious.

If ever there was a look of pure bitterness and hate that could burn the devil, Cisco was wearing it. His jaw was set and his teeth ground together so much it had to hurt. Cisco's skin visibly reddened with the anger boiling in his veins, making Harry regret having brought the subject up. ''They can shove it.'' The omega got up, put his bowl in the sink and marched back to the bedroom. The door didn't slam, thankfully. But Harry still followed after him.

To express this much anger physically wasn't healthy. He needed to cool the omega down, sooner rather than later.

Harry reached the door and very gently nudged it open to see Cisco sitting on the side of the bed, glaring at nothing in particular and rubbing a spot on the back of his head.

''Cisco, I'm sorry I brought it up. Okay?''

The omega nodded and didn't even react when Harry took his hand away from his head, gripping by the wrist gently. It was an odd behavior he had yet to explain. If Harry knew the truth, Cisco knew there would be no getting between him and his pulse rifle. Although, the thought was rather soothing...

* * *

The deepest breath Cisco would ever have to take was probably this one.

'Just get in, get the files to Singh and go.'

It seemed simple enough. And Cisco made it through the doors without having a heart attack. He got to the main room where everybody's desks were, and it took a minute or two, but one by one people were turning their heads and looking up at him. Some expressions were curious, some were confused, and then there were a few that were shocked. They can smell it all over him. And they can smell the alpha on him, but thankfully can't recognize who it is. Cisco is about five steps away from Singh's office when he bumps into Joe.

''Whoop! Sorry, Cisco. Oh, I was wondering if-'' the sentence was never finished because Joe caught a whiff of the air. Cisco gulped and backed up a step. Joe wasn't stupid. Cisco reeked of pregnancy to him. And Harry's scent rolling off of him made Joe's left eye twitch. The detective's eyes drift to the younger's neck, spotting the bond mark, and the whole picture was painted instantly in his head.

''Are you out of your mind?'' he asked quietly.

Cisco took a calm breath and returned a glare. ''Not here, Joe. Not here, not now.''

Joe is quiet, stepping past him with a look of disapproval. He keeps his eyes locked with Cisco's until Singh's office door opens, bringing about a welcomed distraction. Cisco hurried in, grateful that Joe has no choice but to bite his tongue for now. In the middle of the precinct was not the place to have that kind of argument. And to be quite honest, Joe's opinion didn't matter. He was happy with his choice of alpha. There was nothing that could be said or done that would make him choose differently. His mother, as much as he dreaded her discovering his bonding and not presenting his alpha to her, couldn't do anything, either. Neither she nor his father had any say in the matter. His alpha met their requirements, anyway. Harry might be stubborn and a bit hard headed, but he was strong and supportive. He would take whatever was thrown at him and punch back twice as hard. No argument in the world could chase him away. He'd give up the very air in his lungs if it meant Cisco got to live another day.

And as Cisco passed a stack of folders to Singh and ignored his inquisitive look, he smirked inwardly. Harry was everything an alpha should be. And he was his.

* * *

''Cisco, I could really use your help out here. This guy's not gonna come in quietly.''

''Barry, I've told you twice already. I can't. I have my reasons, Wally's on his way,'' Cisco replies through the coms. Caitlin is focused on the sample of the new meta human's DNA that they managed to get. They already know for sure that the cells in the pipeline will hold him, The catch is just getting him into one.

Cisco buries his face in his hands as a wave of nausea creeps up on him and Harry comes in behind, gently nudging his chair away and making room for his own to take over Cisco's duties. The Latino gets up and calmly heads for the bathroom to vomit what little he's eaten in the last hour.

Multiple curses of pain are rolling through the com system, but Harry is unfazed. Pain and injury are regularly a part of the job. He listens to the noise for another ten minutes before an exhausted, ''I got him'' came through and Caitlin was suddenly by his side.

''Is anything broken?'' she asks, not noticing Cisco has gone.

''Just my fucking arm,''Barry wheezes, and then he and Wally are there in the cortex. The meta human has already been delivered to his cell and Barry is thrilled that the whole mess is over. But he's got some annoyance bubbling in his blood because if Cisco had been out there with him, the extra ten minutes wouldn't have been necessary. Wally goes off to get out of his suit while Barry heads into the med bay.

He sits down on a gurney, right arm bent most unpleasantly halfway down the forearm. Caitlin doesn't bat an eye, having seen it all over the months that they've been doing this. She's starting to work her magic when Cisco finally returns, both arms wrapped gently but protectively around his belly. He's starting to show a bit, but he's managing to hide it with loose shirts pretty well. Still, the sooner he tells everybody, the better.

''I really could have used you out there,'' Barry starts, turning his head towards the Latino with a glare, ''It would have been so much easier if-''

''-How long will his arm take to heal?'' Cisco cut him off and looks to Caitlin. He's telling them, tonight, even if it's one o'clock in the morning. It'll ease some of the tension. Caitlin picks her head up and stares of into space for a few seconds, thinking.

''I wanna say, give it about forty-five minutes.''

...it's almost 2:30 in the morning before anyone gathers in the cortex, Joe and Jesse included. Harry managed to call her back to Earth-1, citing important news as the reason. Curiosity is immediately sparked when everyone sees Cisco and Harry sitting so close together, and the Latino's arms are still snug around his midsection with his legs actually pulled up onto the chair so he can shield himself. It's an odd position for him, one theyve never seen him take before.

''Alright, I'm lost. What's going on, here?'' Barry finally asks, leaning against the control panel. Caitlin and Jesse take note of the odd behavior and look at eachother, having formed their own opinion. And thank god Iris wasn't around because as sweet as she is, she would have blurted it out for everyone to hear by now.

''Well...'' Cisco paused, not realizing how hard this was going to be. Really, ''I'm pregnant,'' should be super easy to say these days. But for those two words to come from the mouth of a male omega is a bit, not rare, but certainly uncommon. Harry takes in the nervousness written all over his face. Cisco's brain has stumbled, bouncing all over the inside of his skull to try and find those two words for his mouth, or at least a close facsimile. Harry wonders if he should say it for him, seeing as how the engineer's mouth is moving, but nothing is coming out. He finally heaves a breath as another minute passes and takes a gently, feathery light hold of the younger's hand. Cisco looks at him, a bit red in the cheeks since they've never shown affection for each-other in front of others before, and gives a tiny minuscule nod.

''Ramon is nearly four months pregnant.'' It's said gently, but everyone hears it. And there's a silence that's a bit unnerving, and all Cisco can hear is his own heart beat and the sound of people breathing steadily...

Suddenly Cisco is yanked to his feet in a red flash by Jesse, her arms wrapped a tad too firmly around his neck. ''I'M SOOOOOO HAPPY FOR YOU! I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER! CAN I BABYSIT?! PLEEEAAASSSE?!''

Caitlin is laughing, cheerfully joining into the hug that Cisco is finding a bit awkward since everybody else is taller than him, as evidence by his feet being nearly off the floor in Jesse's hold. ''Jesse,'' he's trying to push her away before he turns blue from her near crushing hug, ''Jesse, I need to breath!'' The speedster giggles and lets go, her face painted with so much sweet joy someone might get a mouthful of cavities looking at her.

Caitlin grins and grabs his arm, getting his attention. ''You, me, ultrasound. Now.''

Cisco turns even redder, very quickly blurting, ''Cait-I-wasn't-really-planning-on-that-right-now!'' Although, by the time he gets the entirety of the sentence out, she's already dragging him to the med bay, Jesse following close behind. It's just Harry, Joe, and Barry in the cortex, and Barry is grinning like a complete idiot as he slowly leaves to follow the ecstatic women. Joe is leaning against the wall, a rather disapproving look on his face.

Harry's shock of Jesse's reaction, which was quickly replaced by a smile of his own, is now giving way to a glare. ''Is something wrong, West?'' It's asked carefully, but with warning.

''That kid's been through hell. Right up to and including nightmares of another guy just like you putting his hand through his chest. Do you really think this is a good idea?'' It's clear that Joe is not supportive of the relationship in any way. The rage radiating off of him in thick, sickening waves alone is a solid indication of it.

Harry steps forward, close enough that he's nearly in Joe's face. ''I'm nothing like Thawne. I've never harmed Cisco, I never will. I'm going to be with him every step of the way, regardless of how you feel about it. Back off, West.''

For now, they've agreed to disagree as Harry wanders off to join the others. No matter what Joe thinks of the relationship, which is that it's a relationship doomed for failure, Harry knows he can be a good alpha for his omega.

* * *

 _ **Please review! Posting this right before I have to get ready for work!**_


End file.
